Comunidad de locos
by Tsubaki2345
Summary: una comunidad singular universo alterno donde la vida cotidiana se hace una tortura
1. mudanza parte 1

**Los personajes de Naruto y Soul eater no me pertenecen pertenecen a Masashi kisimoto y a Atsushi Okubo**** este** **fic no se hace con fines de lucro.**

**Capitulo 1 La mudanza parte uno **

Era un día normal en la residencia 322 de la calle 14 zona 39 del barrio Yoshino, un lugar céntrico de Tokio, cuenta con diez viviendas para un máximo de cuatro personas cada una, en la entrada el intendente de cabello rubio en punta limpiaba afanosamente el piso de la entrada, Naruto había tenido un día difícil tener que lidiar con todos los propietarios, intentando limpiar todo el lugar de pies a cabeza para que se viera decente y para colmo le escupen a la cara metafóricamente hablando, con insultos de que por no estudiar paro así. Claro los idiotas esos no sabían que aun seguía estudiando que quizás pronto terminaría sus estudios superiores y saldría de ese lugar aunque a veces pensaba en la chica que le gustaba que vivía hay también esperaba que algún día ella le diera una oportunidad, bueno quizás en sus sueños pero al menos se conformaba con ese pensamiento, diviso a dos personas una pareja eran una chica de cabello negro sujeto en una coleta alta vestía un lindo vestido que contrastaba su figura y otro joven con pelo azul en punta al igual que el que iban con unas maletas, _"¿serán los nuevos?" _Se pregunto Naruto , lo mejor sería no hacer conjeturas y trabajar.

-Buenos días.-Saludaron tanto la chica como su novio a la vez.

-Buenos días, ¿ustedes son los que compraron el primero B? –Pregunto el rubio buscando las llaves del piso.

-Si, mi padre nos hizo el favor de pagar la mitad de la propiedad nosotros dimos el resto, lo que cuenta es que al fin viviremos solos.-Contesto la joven. –Me llamo Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, y él es Black Star.-Dijo esta señalando al joven.

-¡Si así es mortal yo el gran Black Star y su novia vivirán aquí de ahora en adelante!-Grito con orgullo el peliazul.

Naruto en esos momentos pensaba que ese muchacho era un idiota, pero al menos él tenía un mejor sitio donde vivir que una portería y aparte tenía a una novia preciosa, se imagino que esa era la tercera pareja de pijos que se mudaba al lugar le daba rabia pensar que cualquiera podía tener dinero, tener novias tetonas y todo eso y él era el único pringado que no tenía ni perro que le ladre.

-Bien, mejor será que entremos al edificio lo antes posible, ya va llover.-Dijo el rubio al ver el cielo grisáceo.

.

.

.

.

Piso 2B  Residencia de Sakura Haruno y Liz Thomson

Una chica peli rosada estaba buscando unas prendas para vestirse era su entrevista de trabajo y aprovechando que estaba de vacaciones en la Universidad necesitaba el dinero para pagar la renta, la comida etc. Para colmo de males so compañera Liz no era de mucha ayuda, desde el momento en que Habían quedado juntas en pagar ambas por el piso. Hasta el momento la única que estaba dando de su parte era ella eso le corroía el alma ¿Qué clase de compañera de piso no paga su mitad? Liz siempre le decía que cuando ganara dinero con su "carrera de actriz" que hasta el momento los únicos trabajos que le daba su manager eran anuncios estúpidos y lo peor era que ganaba el poco dinero que le daban en una noche esperaba que al menos no tuviera que pagar toda la renta esta vez.

-Liz ya son la nueve de la mañana ¿Cuándo piensas despertar?-L e hablo molesta Sakura.

-Ya estoy despierta Sakura solo me estaba dando los últimos retoques tengo un nuevo anuncio.-Dijo contenta una chica rubia de cabello largo y un cuerpo mas torneado que el de la Haruno.

-Liz espero que esta vez pagues tu mitad de la renta, ya no me hare responsable de tus cosas no soy tu madre.-Dijo molesta la chica.

-Bien no te preocupes pagare mi mitad a Tsunade, ¿podrías ahora dejar de molestar?-Contesto Liz igual de molesta.

-Ya me voy recuerda paga.-Recalco Sakura antes de cerrar de un portazo la puerta.

.

.

.

.

Piso 1A Residencia de Deidara e Itachi Uchiha.

-Itachi amor date prisa que no llegas a tu trabajo.-Llamo un hombre rubio de cabello largo sujeto por una coleta con un aspecto algo andrógino, a un hombre de cabello negro largo de ojos negros que salía de la habitación a pesumbrado.

-Baja la voz que los vecinos se enteraran que somos tu sabes Gays .-Dijo este lo último en todo bajo

-¡Ya estoy harto! Por que no eres un verdadero hombre y admites tu sexualidad estoy cansado de vivir en el closed.-Dijo Deidara molesto.

-Ya tranquilo te dije que cuando estemos preparados nos declararemos a todos los vecinos y conocidos, adiós.-Dijo este marchándose antes de que el rubio le lanzara algo.

.

.

.

.

Piso 3B Residencia de Tsunade, Marie y Yuki.

Vaya esto si era aburrido las tres mujeres vivían de los chismes del edificio pero al parecer ese día no había nada de que hablar una de las mujeres era una mujer rubia de atributos extravagantes de edad algo elevada pero poco se le notaba, la otra era una mujer de pelo naranja algo alocada, y la otra era una mujer de pelo negro usaba anteojos y vestimenta negra, Marie observo por la mirilla a ver si había algo interesante y lo hallo nuevos vecinos.

Continura este es el primer capi presentare al resto de los vecinos luego espero que les guste.


	2. poblemas parte dos

**Los personajes de Naruto y Soul eater no me pertenecen pertenecen a Masashi kisimoto y a Atsushi Okubo**** este** **fic no se hace con fines de lucro.**

**Capitulo 4 Problemas segunda parte**

Crona estaba en el consultorio del ginecólogo con Hinata se sentía nerviosa, La peliazul hacia lo que podía para calmar a Crona pero al parecer la pobre joven incluso planeaba salir corriendo de hay tuvo que detenerla varias veces, hasta que al fin el doctor llego con los resultados de la prueba de embarazo en sangre.

-Señorita Makenshi, aquí están los resultados de la prueba, y debo ser sincero con usted, no hay errores, estas embarazadas felicitaciones.-Dijo este con una sonrisa.

Crona sintió que su mundo se venía abajo ahora si estaba perdida, no paso mucho tiempo para que ella quedara desmayada, Hinata y el doctor la subieron a una camilla, La ojiplateada se quedo con Crona hasta que despertó.

-¿Crona estas bien?-Pregunto Hinata muy pero muy preocupada por su amiga.

-S-si algo, es que tengo mucho miedo, no sé cómo se tomara esto Kid-kun.-Dijo apenada la joven pelirrosa.

-No te preocupes, quizás Kid-kun no tome a mal esta noticia te lo aseguro y si no es así que me parta un rayo.-Dijo Hinata para darle seguridad a su amiga.

-Yo también espero eso, Hinata-chan, ahora me encantaría ir a casa.-Comento feliz la chica levantándose de su asiento para que las dos al edificio.

.

.

.

.

En esos momentos en el edificio Sakura y Maka habían regresado al lugar algo desilusionadas por el día tan malo que tuvieron, al subir notaron que más arriban en el departamento de Tsubaki al llegar hay vieron de que se trataba había una fiesta estridente en el lugar la música era muy fuerte y las luces parpadeaban sin cesar, Ellas no podían creer que Black Star fuera tan descarado como para hacer algo así y lo que más les molesto fue ver a sus complices.

-¡Naruto, Soul!-Gritaron al mismo tiempo Sakura y Maka furiosas a los dos jóvenes que pretendían huir de los hechos.

-Sakura –chan podemos explicarlo, y quien mejor para ello que Soul-san.-Dijo este mientras el albino lo miraba furioso.

-Bien Black Star, Naruto y yo planeamos esta fiesta, por eso utilizamos la excusa del Spa para tenerla alejada unas cinco horas.-Explico molesto el joven.

-Pues esperen y verán, ahora mismo le avisaremos a Tsubaki.-Amenazo Maka, mientras Sakura asentía.

-Están invitadas si no abren la boca.-Dijo Soul a lo que las dos jóvenes cambiaron de opinión de manera radical y se quedaron en la fiesta bailando.

.

.

.

.

Kid regreso al edificio despreocupado sin saber lo que le esperaba.

-Hola Kid, ojala tengas bien puestos los cuernos hoy.- Insinuó la señora Yumi.

-¿Qué quiere decir?-Pregunto Kid algo molesto a la mujer.

-Es que me di cuenta que tu novia Crona, esta muy extraña últimamente.-Dijo esta en tono insinuante.

-¿A que se refiere?-Pregunto aun mas molesto.

-Que quizás tu novia esta engañándote, pero es tu decisión hacerme caso, si quieres hazlo sino es tú problema.-Fue todo lo que dijo la pelinegra, antes de irse a su casa.

Kid se sentía muy frustrado al oír la noticia no lo creería ni en un millón de años, Crona ¿siéndole infiel? Que ridículo, en esos momentos cuando subía por las escaleras escucho un ruido fuerte en el apartamento de Tsubaki fue a ver de que pasaba y vio la gran fiesta que estaban montando sus vecinos.

-¡Oigan no es simétrico, hacer fiestas aquí esta contra las reglas!- Grito Kid al borde de la histeria.

-Tranquilo hombre, diviértete.-Dijo Black Star dándole un trago.

-¡Degenerado o paras esta fiesta o te denuncio!-Grito aun mas molesto.

Black le abrió la boca al pelinegro y se la lleno de cerveza e hizo que se la tragara, Kid se calmo un poco a causa del alcohol.

-Sabes creo que Vo-voy a mi casa.-Dijo casi mareado el joven pelinegro que nunca en su vida había probado el alcohol por eso su cuerpo no soportaba ese nuevo estimulo bajo a duras penas las gradas y se sentó en el sofá de su casa, meditando lo que cierta vecina le había dicho.

.

.

.

.

Hinata y Crona entraron al edificio la pelirrosa estaba debatiéndose por huir o afrontar sus temores y decirle a su novio que estaba embarazada de dos semanas, pero su amiga Hinata le había dicho que lo mejor en estos casos era no acobardarse le conto que ella era asía antes pero que gracias a su novio ella entendió que los problemas se solucionan cara a cara no como una cobarde.

-Gracias Hinata-chan ahora mismo se lo dire.-Dijo Crona con decisión marcada en su mirada.

-Se que lo lograras amiga.-Contesto esta con una sonrisa.

Crona fue hasta su apartamento donde vio a Kid sentado en el sofá con la mirada perdida luego la fijo en ella como si esperaba a que le dijera que le metiera el cuerno o al menos eso pensó el al ver a su novia con la cara sería.

-Kid-kun yo…-Hizo una pausa que impaciento al joven.-Estoy embarazada.-Dijo esta haciendo que Kid se le quitara la borrachera el escuchar esas palabras.-El bebe es tuyo.-

-¡QUEEE!-

Continuara.

**Agradecimiento a:**

**Rozenblaki, Pitukel, MuffinFactory y Leina-chan y Death the rose (lamento no subirlo el martes disfrutalo)**


	3. Problemas primera parte

**Los personajes de Naruto y Soul eater no me pertenecen pertenecen a Masashi kisimoto y a Atsushi Okubo**** este** **fic no se hace con fines de lucro.**

**Capitulo 3 Problemas primera parte**

2A Residencia de Crona Makenshi y Death the kid

Crona se encontraba recostada en su cama, preocupada por su situación actual tenía un retraso en su regla y eso la atormentaba sabía que su novio estaba listo para llegar al siguiente nivel, pero en realidad no sabía si él estaría dispuesto a aceptar un bebe sin casarse antes. Ya que desde el día en que lo conoció hace un año le había dicho que preferiría que sus planes llevaran un orden no pudo evitar recordar ese momento.

_Ella era nueva en la universidad buscaba con desesperación la facultad de medicina, siendo tímida como era, temía preguntarle a alguien donde era, tan distraída estaba que no noto a la persona con la que choco abruptamente ambos cayeron al mismo tiempo y sus libros también, la pelirrosa se sintió muy apenada temía una agresión por parte del individuo pero en lugar de eso vio que le tendía la mano._

_-¿Estás bien?- Pregunto una voz grave en tono dulce._

_A la joven le impresiono esa reacción tardo unos momentos en responder al gesto del desconocido ambos sintieron que algo en su interior despertó en aquel momento era algo mágico desde ese momento sintieron que ambos eran el uno para el otro._

Tendría que ir al medico a lo mejor era un problema hormonal, se levanto y se arreglo con una actitud algo positiva, ya pensaría que decirle a Kid si resultaba embarazada, debía disfrutar sus vacaciones además había quedado con sus amigas en el centro comercial.

.

.

.

.

En otra parte Soul y Black Star aprovecharon que no había mujeres en sus pisos para arreglar el piso de Tsubaki para una fiesta, aunque Soul le advirtió que tendrían problemas con su novia por eso pero este le dijo que tenía un haz bajo la manga.

-¡¿Qué hiciste qué?- Pregunto Soul sorprendido.

-Si tuve que gastar mucho, pero ese tratamiento de belleza en el centro tardara lo suficiente, para que podamos terminar la fiesta y limpiar antes de que se entere, no tienes de que preocuparte.- Dijo el peli azul con una sonrisa sincera.

-¿Crees que terminaremos antes que tu novia regrese?- Dijo dudoso el albino con cara de incredulidad marcada en su rostro.

-No seas negativo, Soul funcionara a menos que quieras estar con tu compañera de piso.- insinuó haciendo que el joven de cabello blanco lo mirara molesto.

-Bien te seguire el juego, pero si algo sale mal no es mi culpa.-Amenazo este poniendo adornos.

.

.

.

.

En el centro comercial, Crona no paraba de tener ese mal presentimiento casi ni notaba que sus amigas no la perdían de vista.

-Crona ¿Estás bien?-Decía preocupada Maka mientras movía su mano de arriba abajo frente a su rostro.

-Ah? ¡ahh! Perdonen es que hace días tengo un problema pero no creo que deba contarles a ustedes.-Contesto apenada la chica.

-Vamos no puede ser tan malo ¿o si?- pregunto algo asustada Maka.

-Bien hay les va la bomba creo que estoy embarazada.

-¡¿QUEEEE?-Exclamaron alarmadas sin podérselo creer.

-Chicas, recuerden que dije creo, osea que no se.-Recalco Crona molesta.

-¿Kiddo-kun , ya lo sabe?-Pregunto Hinata a lo que la pelirrosa se sonrojo notoriamente dando a entender que no.-Tranquila se ve que él te ama si resulta se cierto eso a él no le importara pero mejore es que vayas al medico ¿ahora te parece?-Sugirió la peliazul, mientras la otra asentía, las dos se fueron dejando a Maka, Liz, Sakura Y Tsuabaki en el centro comercial.

-Bien yo por mi parte ire al SPA, mi novio fue tan gentil de pagarme el plus de cinco horas con una amiga ¿Quién se ofrece?-Pregunto Tsubaki, Sakura y Liz. Decidieron jugarse el tratamiento de belleza con piedra papel y tijera, Sakura gana la primera ronda con papel, Liz la segunda con Tijera, y por ultimo Liz venció en la tercera con piedra.

-¡Si gane! Lo lamento Saku-chan será la próxima.-Dijo la rubia fingiendo pena por la pelirrosa dejando a Sakura molesta.

Ella y Maka regresaron al edificio, Sakura molesta y Maka tratando de calmarla.

Continuara.

**Agradecimiento a:**

**Rozenblaki, Pitukel, MuffinFactory y Leina-chan**


	4. Problemas parte tres

**Los personajes de Naruto y Soul eater no me pertenecen pertenecen a Masashi kisimoto y a Atsushi Okubo**** este** **fic no se hace con fines de lucro. Advertencia lemon leve**

**Capitulo 5 Problemas Tercera parte**

Ya faltaba hora y media para que terminara la fiesta, Tsubaki pronto vendría y Black Star no sabía cómo echar a los invitados, Naruto y Soul estaban bastante ebrios y no creía que Sakura y Maka estuviesen dispuestas a ayudar, igual tendría que echar a la gente primero. Black Star apago la música y todo el mundo se fue, incluyendo a Maka y Sakura. Dejando a los borrachos Soul y Naruto quienes cayeron al suelo por falta de equilibrio, lo cual significaba una cosa que él tendría que limpiar todo ese desastre.

.

.

.

.

En otro lugar en el apartamento de Crona y Kid, el joven moreno no podía creer lo que había escuchado de los labios de su novia, ¿ella embarazada? ¿Acaso era un sueño hecho realidad? Él no esperaba esa grata sorpresa, esto significaba que sería padre y que podría casarse con Crona. Su padre se enorgullecería al oír eso. Kid estaba tan feliz que se levanto de su asiento y abrazo con amor y dulzura a su novia, esta no entendía el por qué de tal reacción pero igual respondió al abrazo de su novio.

-¡Me haces tan feliz Crona!, ¡Seré padre, que alegría!-Exclamo contento, el joven de ojos ámbar.

-No sabía q-que te alegraría escuchar eso.-Dijo Crona aun impresionada por la actitud de su novio.

-¿Cómo no voy a alegrarme? ¡Seré padre nada me haría mas feliz en este momento!-Respondió Kid con una gran sonrisa, pensó unos instantes en lo que dijo y reparo mentalmente que si había una cosa que lo haría más feliz que aquella noticia.

Beso repentinamente a su novia en los labios poco a poco el beso se hizo apasionado no había mas que decir se amaban

.

.

.

Soul había llegado tambaleante al apartamento, mientras Maka lo miraba molesta, Soul en esos momentos aunque intoxicado por el alcohol, sabía que había hecho algo terrible al pasarse de copas, el joven albino quería olvidar, algunas cosas que le habían pasado últimamente, como el hecho de superar el nuevo aspecto de Maka que había cambiado mucho desde los catorce años. Ahora era una chica como las que le gustaban se había desarrollado como debía y que por idiota había perdido toda oportunidad con ella, gracias a su constante rechazo la joven hasta el momento no le había dado ninguna oportunidad y que tendría que enfrentar el hecho de ser . Su "amigo" eterno, la chica lo ayudo a levantarse y lo llevo al sofá a recostarse y le dio un vaso con agua.

-¿Cuándo cambiaras?-Dijo molesta la joven rubia, su expresión cambio de molestia a impresión al ver que Soul se levantaba del sofá para robarle un beso, un beso que aunque él no supiera, era esperado por la Albarn.

.

.

.

.

En esos momentos Black Star terminaba de limpiar el apartamento ya solo faltaba tirar la basura y sacar a Naruto del lugar. Bajo con la pila de bolsas y pudo oír gemidos en el apartamento de Kid, sonrió para sus adentros, al parecer el chico estirado no era tan estirado. Al terminar el quehacer regreso al lugar y se asusto al ver que hay se encontraba Tsubaki enojada señalando a Naruto que aun dormía en el sofá. Black Star le dio unas cuantas palmadas para que despertara y este despertó y se marcho tambaleándose del lugar. Ahora el joven peliazulado tendría que enfrentarse a su molesta novia.

-¡¿Porque hiciste una fiesta sin pedirme permiso?-Dijo molesta la joven apunto de darle un paliza a su novio.

Black Star no sabía qué hacer la cosa se estaba poniendo fea, pero entonces tuvo un plan.

-Celebrábamos, la fiesta de cumpleaños de Naruto y bueno pensé que no te importaría asistir a la fiesta de un intendente y por eso te page el Spa, no estás enojada ahora ¿o sí?- Pregunto el joven con algo de miedo, pero al ver que el rostro de Tsubaki se suavizo se sintió mas aliviado.

-Ya veo, mejor avísame cuando hagas cosas así ¿si?, estoy agotada dormiré un poco y luego hare la cena, a y gracias por el cupón eres un amor.-Dijo feliz la joven dándole un beso en la mejilla para luego irse a su cuarto, mientras el joven sonreía con sorna, ella siempre caía en sus mentirillas piadosas.

Continuara.

**Agradecimiento a:**

**Rozenblaki, Pitukel, MuffinFactory y Leina-chan y Death the rose **


	5. reconquistandote parte 1

**Los personajes de Naruto y Soul eater no me pertenecen pertenecen a Masashi kisimoto y a Atsushi Okubo**** este** **fic no se hace con fines de lucro. Advertencia lemon leve**

**Capitulo 6 Reconquistarte parte 1**

Soul estaba prostrado en la cama de su habitación se sentía estúpido por lo que le había hecho a Maka, era consciente de que ahora la rubia debía sentir cierto asco por él y ahora sería peor, y como no sería peor si él le robo un beso después de haber regresado borracho al apartamento. Era la gota que derramaba el vaso, seguramente con esa acción se habría ganado el odio de Maka y perdería toda posibilidad de recuperar el afecto mutuo que sentía por el recordó el día en que él, la decepciono.

_Hace cinco años _

_Cuando ambos chicos tenían la tierna edad de catorce años, Maka y Soul eran muy buenos amigos y vecinos, el único problema era que el albino la molestaba mucho por su cuerpo poco desarrollado. Maka siempre le reprochaba eso, pero igualmente eran inseparables, un día Soul le hizo una promesa de la que se arrepentiría más adelante no cumplir._

_Era un día de verano Maka y Soul estaban en una banca del parque Maka estaba muy tensa porque lo que le diría a su amigo era muy importante._

_-Soul, este fin de semana, me gustaría que fueras conmigo al baile de mi escuela ya que no tengo pareja.-Propuso la chica avergonzada._

_-Eso es evidente con tus pechos pequeños, obviamente ninguno te invitaría.-Contesto burlón Soul a lo que Maka le respondió con un._

_-¡Maka-chop!-Grito esta golpeándolo con un libro que tenía en su mochila.-Soul esto serió por favor prométeme que iras esta noche conmigo al baile de verano.-Insistió Maka ya mas calmada._

_-Bien, bien prometo acompañarte, al baile de tu escuela.-Contesto el albino con desgano a la rubia._

_-¡Gracias!-Exclamo contenta la chica de ojos esmeralda abrazando al chico de ojos rojos._

.

.

.

.

Desafortunadamente Soul olvido la promesa ese mismo día, por ayudar a su hermano West, en algunas cosas y cuando se dio cuenta ya había terminado el día y el baile Maka jamás lo perdono por eso, y ahora que ya se había desarrollado y tenía más admiradores ya la dejaba fuera de su alcance debía hacer algo para recuperar su amor pero ya.

.

.

.

.

En otro lugar Liz y Sakura compraban unas cosas para la noche de películas que estaban planeando con el resto de chicas, Aunque Liz estaba más centrada en comprar ropa que lo demás.

-Liz, tenemos que comprar lo bocadillos y alquilar las películas y tu solo piensas en ropa.-Regaño Sakura a la rubia.

-No te preocupes Sakura ahora que me contrataron como modelo de relojes me pagaran bien, con esto podremos comprar ropa de marca para mí y los cachivaches para las demás.-Contesto como si nada la joven mientras se probaba una blusa de diseñador.

-Al menos date prisa, Maka se enojara si demoramos mucho en esto.-Contesto a regañadientes La pelirrosada. Mientras revisaba la revista de ofertas.

.

.

.

.

Deidara se encontraba en su trabajo como diseñador grafico de una revista de modas, estaba emocionado por que pronto él y su novio Itachi celebrarían su aniversario y esperaba que el pelinegro no olvidara este día tan especial, o si este día sería el más feliz de su vida.

.

.

.

.

Black Star por su parte estaba con su novia visitando a Hinata y a Gaara en su apartamento, también están hay Crona y Kid que conversaban animadamente como la feliz pareja que eran, Kid emocionado por la llegada de su primogénito Y Crona aliviada de que su madre no se molestara por el repentino aviso de embarazo y boda como que a su vez se le hacia sospechoso.

-No crees que es precipitado casarse en esas condiciones, mejor deberían esperar a que termine el embarazo. -Sugirió Gaara algo preocupado por Crona.

-No hay de que preocuparse Gaara, teníamos planeado casarnos hace poco, casi todos los preparativos están hecho incluso el vestido.-Contesto orgulloso este mostrando el hermoso vestido blanco que tenía guardado en el armario.

-¡Vaya si que eres raro!-Exclamo sin pensar Black Star, causando una gran bochorno es Tsubaki, una pequeña risa de parte de Hinata y Crona, y una mirada molesta de parte de Gaara y Kid.

-¡Eres un idiota asimétrico, no tienes respeto por el amor ajeno! –Exclamo molesto Kid.-¿te gustaría acaso que me burlara de ti por ser un enano comparado con tu novia?-Pregunto este molestando al peliazulado.

-¡¿Cómo me llamaste?-Pregunto enojado.

-enano.-Contesto molesto también Kid.

-Raro.-

-Enano.-

-Raro.-

-Enano.-

Se insultaron así por veinte minutos hasta que sacaron de quicio a Gaara.

-¡Cállense!-Grito molesto el pelirrojo, callándolos a ambos.-Dios parecen niños, tu eres bajo acostúmbrate.-Le dijo a Black Star.-Y tu, no eres raro esta bien planear las cosas con anticipación, y ya terminada la discusión.-Dijo Gaara ya cansado de tanta tontería, Hinata lo miraba con admiración al ver que con eso se calmo la pelea su novio era muy eficaz para calmar pleitos.

-¿Como aparecio el vestido de Crona en el armario de Hinata?-Pregunto Tsubaki.

-Y-yo se lo preste por que no tenían espacio.-Contesto Hinata con una sonrisa.

-Bueno eso soluciona el enigma.-Dijo Black Star animado.

Continuara.

**Agradecimiento a:**

**Rozenblaki, Pitukel, MuffinFactory y Leina-chan y Death the rose, niki hyuga yuki-chan22**


	6. Reconquistandote parte 2

**Los personajes de Naruto y Soul eater no me pertenecen pertenecen a Masashi kisimoto y a Atsushi Okubo**** este** **fic no se hace con fines de lucro. Advertencia lemon leve**

**Capitulo 7 Reconquistarte parte 2**

Kid y Crona salieron del apartamento de Gaara y Hinata, con el vestido ya que decidieron que lo mejor sería buscarle un lugar en el closet, al entrar miraron horrorizados quienes estaban en el apartamento en esos momentos. Eran nada más y nada menos que Medusa y Ragnarok quienes los miraban disgustados.

-¡Mamá, Ragnarok! Que supresa.- Dijo feliz Crona sorprendida, acercándose a su madre y hermano.

Kid por el contrarío a su prometida miraba asustado a sus dos invitados. La reacción del moreno no paso desapercibida por su suegra y cuñado.

-¿Qué sucede Kiddo-kun? ¿No te da gusto vernos?-Pregunto Medusa con una sonrisa notoriamente fingida.

-Yo iré por té.-Dijo Crona marchándose a la cocina

Kid entendió la indirecta, era la típica estrategia de su suegra. Pero afortunadamente había practicado un contraataque.

-Por supuesto que sí, es más iba a avisarle a usted que Crona y yo nos casaremos este mes.-Respondió el también con una sonrisa fingida.

-Al menos, eres responsable enano ya iba a matarte por embarazar a mi hermana.-Contesto Ragnarok con su típico tono brusco.

-Si qué alivio ¿no?-Respondió Kid con nerviosismo, mientras se rascaba la parte trasera de la cabeza.

En esos momentos Crona regresa con la bandeja de té en mano.

-Veo que ya se llevan bien.-Dijo contenta la joven, viendo a su madre, hermano y novio sentados con una sonrisa.

-Si hija, espero que mi nieto se parezca más a ti, sobretodo en el cabello un nieto con líneas en el fleco no es nada estético.- Fue lo último que dijo Medusa tomando de su taza mientras Kid la miraba con ganas de querer ahorcarla.

.

.

.

.

En esos momentos Soul estaba en la floristería, comprando muchas flores, narcisos para ser más específicos. Con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, esta sería la primera fase para tener a Maka en la palma de su mano. La dependiente estaba muy sorprendida de la cantidad de Narcisos que compro el joven.

-¿Disculpe se llevara de verdad todos los narcisos del local? Son más de cien.-Dijo la mujer con asombro.

-Sí, me las llevo todas, no importa el precio, llévenlas a esta dirección.-Dijo el joven con alegría.

Soul al haber terminado la transacción, fue directamente al edificio. A visitar a Naruto para pedirle cierto favor.

-Naruto, me gustaría que hicieras algo por mí claro al precio justo.-Propuso el albino con un billete en mano.

-Que necesitas.-Contesto el rubio animado, ya que le vendría bien algo de dinero extra.

-Que, adornes el apartamento antes de que Maka regrese quiero darle una sorpresa, amigo me harías un gran favor.-Dijo Soul contento.

-¿Cómo quieres que lo adorne?-Pregunto Naruto.

-Como si fuera una un baile, muy lindo quiero que ella se sorprenda.-Explico Soul con ilusión en sus ojos carmesí.

-No te preocupes lo tendré listo lo mejor y más rápido posible.-Respondió Naruto con una sonrisa subiendo lo más rápido posible las escaleras.

.

.

.

.

Maka estaba en una banca del parque leyendo uno de sus libros favoritos, que le hizo recordar día más humillante de su vida.

_Hace cuatro años._

_Maka estaba esperando a Soul fuera de su casa, con un vestido lila que resaltaba el color de sus ojos jade. Y tenía parte de su cabello suelto y solo una parte en coletas, estaba tan feliz no podía esperar, su amigo iría a recogerla era el mejor momento de su vida. Pero lamentablemente Maka se canso de esperarlo después de una hora de estar afuera de su casa. Tendría que tomar la peor decisión de su vida._

_-Papá, ¿me llevas al baile?-Pregunto la chica con fastidio en su rostro._

_-¡Me alegra que te hallas decidido hija!-Dijo emocionado Spirit tomando las llaves de su auto y tomando a Maka del brazo, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro._

Maka suspiro con pesar con solo recordar la humillación que tuvo que pasar siendo la única chica del baile, que no tenía pareja aparte de su padre que se la paso casi todo el baile coqueteando con sus profesoras. También recordó con enojo por que acepto vivir con Soul.

_Hace un año_

_Al fin había terminado el diversificado, su padre accedió a ayudarla a buscar un domicilio y casualmente solo tenía que pagar la mitad de uno con la condición de compartirlo con otro inquilino que había pagado la otra rubia esta tan sumida en sus sueños sobre el futuro que forjaría que al ver con quien tendría que convivir la sonrisa que tenía en su rostro se borro al instante._

_-¿Qué haces aquí cretino?-Pregunto molesta al ver al chico de ojos rojos._

_-Maka, ¿eres tú? Cambiaste, ahora tienes tetas.-Dijo Soul feliz mirando a su antigua amiga._

_-No me cambies el tema, ¿tú eres el otro inquilino?-Pregunto ella enojada y confundida._

_-Sí, ¿algún problema?-Pregunto el retándola como cuando eran amigos._

_-No, mientras te quede claro que solo vivimos aquí, porque nuestra amistad murió el día en que me dejaste plantada con mi papá.-Dejo claro Maka dando un portazo a la puerta y llevando sus maletas a la habitación._

Aunque la convivencia con Soul, era monótona y aburrida, y uno que otro insulto ella debía admitir que extrañaba esos momentos felices. Cuando eran amigos.

Continuara.

**Agradecimiento a:**

**Rozenblaki, Pitukel, MuffinFactory y Leina-chan y Death the rose, niki hyuga yuki-chan22**


	7. Reconquistandote parte 3

**Los personajes de Naruto y Soul eater no me pertenecen pertenecen a Masashi kisimoto y a Atsushi Okubo este** **fic no se hace con fines de lucro**

**Capitulo 8 Reconquistarte parte 3**

Soul estaba a la espera de Maka, al menos tenía la expectativa de que le encantaría su sorpresa. Ella seguramente se emocionaría por tales arreglos. Con ello recuperaría su amistad y quizás, si jugaba bien sus cartas ella se enamoraría de él. Eso si que lo haría feliz.

.

.

.

.

Sakura y Liz regresaron a su apartamente y encontraron algo que no esperaban. A una joven de aspecto infantil rubia de cabello corto a la mitad del cuello, ojos azules claros y cuerpo escultural. Que jugaba por la sala de estar. Liz la reconoció al instante.

-¿Patty? –Pregunto sorprendida la rubia al ver a la chica frente a ella.

Sakura no entendía nada, ¿Quién era ella? ¿Por qué Liz no le dijo que tenían visitas?, y ¿Cómo pudo entrar esa chica allí?

-Liz ¿Quién es ella?-Le susurro la Haruno a su compañera de apartamento.

-Mi hermana.-Contesto la rubia también en susurro.

-¡One-chan! Me alegra verte no sabes lo que me costo hallar la dirección, ¡me haces tan feliz!- Exclamo contenta Patty abrazando a su hermana mayor. Volteo y vio a Sakura rompió el abrazo y fue a saludar a la chica de cabellos rosa.

-Hola soy Patty Thomson ¡mucho gusto!-Saludo esta con una cándida sonrisa que también alegro a la Sakura.

-Hola Patty, soy Sakura Haruno ¿Cómo entrantes aquí?-Pregunto sorprendida la chica.

-Fue muy fácil, un chico muy guapo que barría el pasillo me prestó la copia de las llaves de su apartamento. Solo basto un guiño y mi escote para convencerlo je, je.- Contesto con alegría Patty.

-Ya veo hermanita ¿Cuál es el motivo de tu visita?- Pregunto Liz mientras levantaba las maletas de su hermana y las llevaba a una de las habitaciones vacias.

-No es una visita hermana, viviré aquí contigo One-chan ¿¡No es genial?-Dijo contenta la rubia volviendo a abrazar a su hermana mayor que estaba tan sorprendida como Sakura.

.

.

.

.

Gaara y Hinata conversaban sobre qué hacer en el futuro, ellos claro que irían a la boda de Kid y Crona pero no sabían que regalarles a los dos. Ambos estaban hojeando una revista de novedades.

-Una ponchera sería un toque de distinción en la sala de su casa.-Propuso Hinata.

-Es una buena opción, pero yo creo que quizás sea mejor esa vasija egipcia combinaría mejor con la decoración de su casa.-Agrego Gaara.- Hinata vio la foto de la vasija y no tuvo objeción. Con eso estuvieron de acuerdo; repentinamente alguien toco a la puerta, Hinata se apresuro a abrir y vio que se trataba de Tsubaki.

-Hola Tsubaki ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-Saludo la joven Hyuga con una dulce sonrisa.

-Hola Hina, vine aquí a disculparme por la conducta de mi novio, en verdad estoy muy apenada.-Dijo con pesar la pelinegra.

-no te preocupes ya esta todo olvidado Gaara ya lo supero. ¿Quieres pasar a tomar el té con nosotros?-Pregunto la joven dándole paso a Tsubaki quien acepto la invitación y entro con gusto al apartamento.

.

.

.

.

Maka subía las escaleras cansada ya que su trabajo la estaba estresando de más, y para colmo de males tendría que aguantar a Soul. Eso ya sería lo último. Al entrar pudo ver que toda la sala esta oscura. Y repentinamente se encendieron unas pequeñas lucecillas que daban una atmosfera romántica al lugar. En eso salió Soul del armario terminando de encender las luces para que pudiera ver los narcisos que adornaban el lugar, era tan hermoso que la joven no se podía creer que el albino hubiera hecho algo así por ella.

-Soul ¿Tu hicisite todo esto?-Pregunto sorprendida la chica de ojos jade.

-En parte, Naruto me ayudo a adornarlo es lindo ¿no?-Pregunto el joven de ojos carmesí con picardía.

-Si admito que tus adornos son hermosos. Que recordaste cuales son mis flores favoritas y demás pero ¿a que viene esto?-Demando la rubia desconfiada.

-Maka admito que lo que te hice fue imperdonable y quisiera rectificarlo, no te pido mucho solo que me perdones.-Rogo Soul arrepentido con una expresión de pena que haría llorar a cualquiera.

Maka se sintió mal por él y antes de que se diera cuenta se acerco al albino y tomo su mano.

-Según recuerdo me debes un baile.-Dijo la rubia con una sonrisa, mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Soul se limito a responder la sonrisa y comenzaron a bailar al ritmo de la canción favorita de la rubia ambos acercaron sus rostros más y más hasta que sus labios se fundieron en un tierno beso que se torno apasionado.

Continuara.

**Agradecimiento a:**

**Rozenblaki, Pitukel, MuffinFactory y Leina-chan y Death the rose, niki hyuga yuki-chan22 ****yumary-chan 27 karly 44  
><strong>


	8. Calmate parte 1

**Los personajes de Naruto y Soul eater no me pertenecen pertenecen a Masashi kisimoto y a Atsushi Okubo este** **fic no se hace con fines de lucro**

**Capitulo 9 Cálmate parte 1**

Gaara había tenido una semana bastante difícil. Calculando sus impuestos, preocupándose por los arreglos que seguramente le pediría Kid que hiciera en su boda y en los problemas que tenía Itachi con su "compañero" de piso. Y para colmo de males tenía que soportar a Black Star y sus constantes visitas; como si no bastara con soportar a Naruto metiéndole platicas inútiles en las escaleras. Todo por que Hinata y Tsubaki se habían hecho grandes amigas.

Por lo menos tenía el consuelo de saber que en ese preciso momento su paz esta garantizada ya que según su prometida Tsubaki y su novio había salido a comprar. Garantizando su felicidad al menos una hora.

-¿Puedo pasar?-Pregunta tímidamente su novia detrás de la puerta de su estudio.

-Si cariño pasa.-Responde aliviado el pelirrojo al saber que era su amada y no alguien más.

-¿Todo bien?-Pregunta preocupada.

-Si Hinata enserio me gustaría que le digas a Tsubaki que hable con su novio; no es que lo odie solo explícale que por ahora atravieso por un momento muy difícil ¿si?-Propone con una sonrisa.

-Claro y te entiendo Black Star te a retrasado un poco en tu trabajo, parece una buena persona comprensible no será difícil convencerlo.-Aclara Hinata amablemente.

-Tienes razón no se como le haces para convencerme.- Confiesa más animado abrazándola y dándose ambos un beso suave en los labios.

.

.

.

.

Black Star por su parte estaba emocionado por que Kid se iba a casar. Eso significaba solo una cosa "Despedida de soltero" seguro habría mucho que hacer al respecto aunque él y Naruto ya habían hablado del asunto le hacía ilusión que Gaara e Itachi ayudaran.

-Amor ¿podrías venir un momento?-Llama Tsubaki a su novio que freco como una lechuga va directamente con ella.

-¿Qué pasa linda?-Pregunta despreocupado. Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Hinata me llamo me pidió que por favor no hables con Gaara por lo menos esta semana.-Informo sería la joven pelinegra.

-¿Por qué acoso no le agrado?-Pregunta el joven con un deje de molestia.

-no es eso, Gaara ahora esta ocupado en un trabajo muy importante y necesita concentrarse.-Explica Tsubaki de manera amorosa acariciando los cabellos de su novio.-Le agradas es solo que él es muy reservado.

-Si es cierto ahora que lo mencionas, me habla mucho de su trabajo y que siempre quiere estar solo. Quizás si intento hacer más feliz su vida.-No continua ya que su novia lo interrumpe.

-Hablo enserio amor.-Le dice suplicante la joven a su novio quien se rinde.

-Esta bien no lo visitare esta semana, pero eso no quiere decir que no me debas una cosa.- Insinúa juguetón mientras desliza su mano bajo la falda de su novia acariciando "ese lugar".

-¿Qué haces?-Pregunta nerviosa y notando que se humedece allí.

-Nada aun.-Responde seductor levantándola entre sus brazos ya que lo que le falta de altura lo compensa en fuerza. Y la lleva a la habitación que ambos comparten mientras se besan.

.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente Gaara, Soul y Kid. Deciden reunirse un momento claro que sin invitar a Black Star ya que el pelirrojo quería hablar de él con ellos y no precisamente bien.

-¡Él va a acabar con mis nervios!- Exclama Gaata furioso no mostrando la seriedad y calma de siempre.

-¿Qué sucede?-Pregunta Soul nervioso por la actitud de Gaara.-¿Ha ido a visitarte a casa de nuevo?-

-No es pero aun me llama cada dos horas preguntando tonterías sobre mi.-Agrega aun molesto.

-Simple apaga el celular.-Contesta Kid con simpleza.

-No puedo solo tengo un celular y lo uso para el trabajo no lo apago por si llegara a ser un llamada importante.-Alega frustrado Gaara.

-Usa el filtro de llamadas elige el número de Black Star y con eso el celular no aceptara las llamadas de su número.-Aconseja Kid.

-Si esa aplicación es muy útil con ella me quite de encima a Naruto.-Concuerda Soul satisfecho.

-Gracias me han salvado, con esto si podre terminar el informe a tiempo.-Suspira aliviado el pelirrojo.

Ingenuo a las calamidades que los azotaran esa semana.

**Agradecimiento a:**

**Rozenblaki, Pitukel, MuffinFactory y Leina-chan y Death the rose, niki hyuga yuki-chan22 yumary-chan 27**


End file.
